


Wrapped in Red

by gimmicks



Series: Reaper76 Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Post-Recall, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Smut, Trust, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmicks/pseuds/gimmicks
Summary: Gabriel wants to be tied up. What else can Jack do but comply?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the 2017 Reaper76 Week under the prompt "At Your Back" - Trust/Betrayal.

He gazes into the mirror, his reflection gazing back at him. His cheeks are tinted red; his white hair hangs over his forehead, and his brow is coated with a thin sheen of sweat. He rubs a hand over his face, turns on the sink with the other. The shock of cold water helps; his eyes are slightly more alert now, his body responding in a finely tuned way. He wipes his wet face with the towel on the rack next to him; the soft fluff imbues a sense of comfort, of relaxation. 

 

He turns back to the bathroom door and pushes it open. Trotting into the bedroom, he feels all the blood in his body rush south – again – as he drinks in the sight in front of him.

 

Gabriel Reyes – former Blackwatch commander, former mercenary, current husband to one Jack Morrison – sits comfortably on his haunches, resting on the plush bed dominating the room. He looks completely at ease, locking eyes with Jack; the man’s trust is astonishing, considering the state he’s in.

 

Bright red ropes tangle across his body, red like blood against the gray of his dead skin. His wrists are bound behind his back; they are anchored to his ankles – also bound together, preventing Gabe from moving any of his limbs more than a few inches. The ropes are tied around his monstrous thighs, anchoring them to his shins and keeping his legs folded.

 

Gabriel lets out a stifled moan; there is a bit in his mouth, ends attached to a length of rope that runs down his back. The rope is just tight enough that it forces him to bare his throat slightly; the marks there, left by Jack the night before, are beginning to fade. Jack chuckles; he’ll fix that tonight.

 

The rope wanders down his torso in tight zigzags; both of his bulky pectorals are framed in red, nipples standing perky and waiting for Jack’s touch. Below, the red lines cross over his stomach, leading down to cradle his pelvis; in the center, framed nicely by nylon, Gabe’s dick juts up proudly. As Jack rakes his gaze over Gabe, it twitches minutely, and a small pearl of pre bubbles out of the slit.

 

Despite the bondage, Jack can see that Gabriel’s muscles are relaxed; he is supporting himself with his arms, but everything else is simply waiting. Waiting for him. He smirks and struts over to the end table, shucking off his shirt along the way. A large strip of cloth is situated on the table; he snatches it up, lumbering onto the bed.

 

He reaches out and cups Gabe’s face; the decaying flesh is rough under his skin, and patches of gray come off with Jack’s hand, but he can’t bring himself to mind. Gabe’s eyes catch his own – he gives his husband a reassuring smile, and Gabe does his best to return it around the bit. He nuzzles into Jack’s touch, keening softly.

 

“Hey baby, you ready for this?” He holds up the strip of cloth, twining it around his finger. Gabriel nods, lets out another soft sound. He closes his eyes momentarily; his dick bobs in the open air, foreskin peeling back slightly to reveal more of the flushed head.

 

As Jack wraps the cloth around Gabriel’s eyes, he marvels at the amount of trust Gabriel has in him. After all the years, all the fighting, he can still let Jack do this, and be so calm about it.  
He ties off the ends of the cloth, murmurs to Gabe. “Is that okay? Too loose, too tight?”

 

Gabe’s head bobs as heavily as he can with the bit in his mouth; his tongue peeks out around the spit-soaked silicon, laving the surface down even more. He wriggles slightly in his bonds; the ropes shift minutely, but the knots hold fast.

 

Jack chuckles. “Alright, baby, let me take care of you.” He runs a hand down Gabe’s chest, tweaks a nipple on his way down. Gabe moans through the bit, trying to jerk his hips forward. Jack places a hand on his side, pressing him back into the bed. “Shh, it’s okay, just relax, I’ll take real good care of you.”

 

Satisfied that Gabe will stay lax and pliant, he moves his hand to Gabe’s pelvis, stroking the vee of his hipbones before scratching through the thick bush of Gabe’s pubes. His dick is leaking precum steadily, and Jack can feel the heat radiating from his thick shaft. Taking pity, he wraps a calloused hand around Gabe’s cock.

 

Gabe emits a downright filthy noise, somewhere between a moan and a scream, and tries to buck up into Jack’s grip. Once again, Jack pushes him back down into the bed, instead moving his hand down Gabe’s dick at an excruciatingly slow pace. He watches the foreskin peel itself away from the soaked head; as he brings his fist back up, globs of pre are pushed from his slit, sliding slowly down his shaft and over Jack’s hand.

 

He’s so _filthy_. Jack loves it.

 

The pants Jack is still wearing are getting unbearable; he feels the hot knife of his own erection straining the flimsy fabric. As he continues lazily stroking Gabe, he lifts his other hand to push his sweats down and off his legs. His dick springs into the air, flinging a bead of pre onto Gabe’s torso; his stomach muscles roll to clench way from the sudden wetness, and his dick throbs in Jack’s grasp.

 

He gives his dick a couple quick strokes, then leans in, grazing Gabe’s ear with his lips. “I’m gonna turn you over, get your pretty little ass in the air, okay? Here we go.” He slowly lifts Gabe’s knee, rolling him over. Gabe falls face-down into the bed with a soft grunt; Jack pulls him to an upright position before running a hand down the cleft of his ass. He rubs his leaking cock against the globe of Gabe’s ass, murmurs in his air, “Ugh, such a fat ass, all mine to use.”

 

Gabriel’s mouth opens around the bit, but no sound comes out. Jack leans over to open the drawer on the end table; he pulls out a small bottle, uncapping it and squirting lube onto his fingers. Gently, he leans Gabriel down, until his forehead is once again pressed up to the sheets on the bed. He admires the meatiness of Gabe’s ass before using his free hand to spread his cheeks and get a good look at Gabe’s hole.

 

The rosy ring of muscle twitches greedily against the cold air; Jack rubs his lubed fingers over it, feeling the muscles clench against his digits. He leans down, kissing the side of Gabe’s ass, before slowly, carefully pressing a finger into the slick ring.

 

He can feel Gabe trying to push back against his fingers; greedy, he thinks, but speeds up the pace anyway, pushing his finger into Gabe until his knuckles tap Gabe’s cheek. He takes a second, lets Gabe adjust, then drags his finger out before sliding it in again.

 

He sets a punishing pace, driving his finger in and out of Gabe’s hole at a breakneck pace. Gabe is letting out soft moans, pushing back slightly onto Jack’s finger; his hole twitches around the digit, asking for more. Jack pours more lube onto his fingers, then worms a second in, pressing in alongside the first. After Gabe settles, he spreads his fingers slowly, spreading Gabe in prep for the much bigger appendage that will be inside him soon.

 

He scissors Gabe out for what seems like forever, adds a third finger when Gabe groans in exasperation; when he crooks them, the ring of muscle clenches _hard_ around his fingers, and Gabe lets out a low growl. Chuckling, Jack withdraws his fingers, instead wrapping them around his dick. 

 

He pours even more lube into his palm – no harm in being overprepared – and rubs his cock until the entire shaft is slick and throbbing. Scooting up to press his hips up to Gabe’s ass, he directs his erection towards the gaping hole. As he presses in, he slowly lifts Gabe from the bed, pressing his chest against the flushed planes of his back. He slowly pushes his dick into the clench of Gabe’s ass; he can hardly take the pressure and the warmth, feels like he’s about to blow at any second.

 

By the time Jack is fully sheathed inside him, Gabe is a right mess. He’s gnawing on the bit, letting out moans every time Jack shifts. Jack leans down and latches onto his neck, sucking a mark into the decayed flesh, and he squirms in Jack’s hold; a hand around his dick causes him to turn bright red and rock back and forth, unable to decide between pushing back on Jack’s dick or forward into the tight clutch of Jack’s hand.

 

Jack does the deciding for him; he presses his hips forward, burying his dick even further into Gabe. Gabe’s dick presses into his fist, the foreskin drawing back once again. The head of his dick is even more sopping wet than before, if possible; a near-stream of precum is dripping onto the bedsheets.

 

Jack pulls his dick out until only the head is pressed in; Gabriel’s hips try to follow him backwards, but he thrusts back in before they can make much progress. Gabe moans, cock jerking in Jack’s grasp. He sets a fast pace, pushing in and out rapidly, forcing Gabe’s cock to jerk itself off in his hand. 

 

Soon, he can tell Gabe is getting close; his dick is jerking more often, and his ass is spasming around Jack’s dick. Jack leans in, whispers in Gabriel’s ear.

 

“You’re such a dirty boy, aren’t you? You’re leaking like a faucet; I can feel your ass pulling me in. You wanna come?” He angles his hips down, thrusts in one last time. “Do it. Come for me, baby.”

 

He hits Gabe’s prostate, and Gabe comes _hard_. His cock goes rock solid in Jack’s grasp as spurt after spurt of seed fly onto his stomach, his chest, up to his neck. His hole flutters around Jack’s cock; he’s been on the edge this whole time, and the rapid pressure does him in. He drives in deep, shooting his seed into Gabe’s stretched hole. Jack’s head thunks onto Gabe’s shoulder, and he mouths half-heartedly at his collar as he comes down, pulling his dick from Gabe’s ass.

 

He undoes the knot holding the structure together; the ropes fall loose, and Gabe shakes them off his hands. He braces himself on the bed as Jack undoes his blindfold, spits the bit out to grab Jack’s head and pull him into a bruising kiss.

 

“Jackie, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever done,” he mumbles into Jack’s teeth. Jack chuckles, caressing his cheek.

 

“Yeah, it was, wasn’t it? Now hold on, lemme clean you up.”

 

He lumbers into the bathroom, grabbing a rag and wetting it under the sink. He wrings it out, wrapping the cloth around his softening dick and wiping it clean of lube and come. He makes his way back into the bedroom, where Gabe has his head resting in the sheets, breathing heavily.   
Jack climbs back onto the bed and lifts his torso up, wiping down his chest as well as his dick. 

 

Gabe groans softly at the touch to his oversensitive flesh, murmurs a half-hearted “stop it, Jackie,” but otherwise lets himself be cleaned.

 

Jack moves to Gabe’s ass; he wipes down the area around Gabe’s hole, then cleans inside the best he can without hurting Gabe. He sets the washcloth on the end table; that’ll have to do for tonight.

 

The sheets are pulled down as he moves Gabe to situate him in the bed; he curls up behind him, wrapping an arm around the broad torso and pulling them together. He pulls the blankets up, makes sure Gabe is covered, then presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

“Night, Gabi. Love you.”

 

Gabriel yawns loudly. “Love you too. G’night.”

 

Jack smiles, snuggles into the back of Gabe’s neck, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading!
> 
> I am a fairly new writer, and this work is unbetaed, so if you notice any mistakes or have any constructive criticism, feel free to leave a comment or shoot me a message on my [tumblr.](http://actualfatherjackmorrison.tumblr.com)


End file.
